X Men Neo
by WhiteTigerRanger
Summary: Its been Three Years since the Events of Dark Phoenix. With a new threat on the horizan can the X-Men stop it or will they perish


**A New Era Begins Part 1 **

**Westchester - Salam Centre**

**Xavier's School for The Gifted**

**Danger Room**

_Jean and Scott were training, Scott sent out an optic blast, but before it could find its target Jean blocked the attack using a telekinetic shield. As a counterattack she sent out a telekinetic blast but before she had to time focus a series of images flashed in her mind._

_Hundreds of people screaming for help before blinking out of existance one by one, Building and trees slowly fading away. Then a group dressed in black robes appeared, they mutter "help us" before also blinking out of existance._

_Back in the Danger Room, Jean comes to._

Scott: Jean what happened?

Jean-Grey: I'm not sure, but one thing I do know is that something or someone is killing innocents.

Scott: We need to talk to the Professor.

Jean-Grey: No not just yet we need to gather more intel, but to do that I think we should reform the original team.

**New York City - The Grindstone**

Customer: Can I get an orange juice and vodka please?

Bobby: Sure Thing.

_Bobby's P.O.V._

_Damn I sure do miss the guys and our adventures, maybe I should go and visit them._

_The customers shouts brought him out of his thoughts._

Customer: Hey where's my drink?

Bobby: Sorry bout thatbuy you will need to ask someone else im afraid.

_Just then the Bar Manager walks in checking up on everyone._

Bar Manager: Where you off to Drake?

Bobby: Something has come up I have got to go.

Bar Manager: You leave and you don't come back

Bobby: Fine by me.

_Back at his apartment Bobby packs a few items for his journey to Westchester._

**Xaviers School**

**The Foyer**

_Jean calls all the active X-Men for a quick meeting, Once Jubilee arrived Jean stood up and addressed the group._

Jean-Grey: The reason I have called you all here is that because earlier today whilst I was training with Scott something happened that has led me to believe that i need to reform the original team.

Hank: What Happened?

Jean-Grey: I'm not a hundred percent sure but It's a threat that requires our skillset.

Ororo: That means we will be down by three members.

Remy: Ah Cherie we will be fine.

_A loud knock silences the room._

Jubilee: I'll get it

_Making her way to the entrance hall to answer the door Jubilee reflects on Jeans announcement._

_Jubilee's P.O.V._

_What's with the big secret, surely Jean trusts us by now and surely we have a better chance of fighting this threat together._

_A second loud knock brought Jubilee to her senses, quickening her pace she opened the door and was greeted by a familiar sight._

Bobby: Good to see you firecracker.

_Happy to see an old friend she hugged him._

Jubilee: It's good to see you too

Bobby: Where is everyone?

Jubilee: Their in the foyer, we was having a meeting.

Bobby: Hope I didn't interupt anything.

Jean-Grey: (Telepathically) Not at all, I was about to call you anyway.

Bobby: Saved you the effort then.

_LA Downtown - X-Corps_

_Warren sat in his office going over the recent mission reports from the team based in miami. It was then that he heard a scream coming from an ally way outside his office. Looking outside of his window he saw an old foe Avalanche terrorising civilians. Not thinking about his identity he ran outside and confronted his foe._

Warren: That's enough Dominic, I wont let you get away with this.

Avalanche: Bout time you showed up been itiching for a proper fight.

_Avalanche sent out a blast of earth but Angel flew up into the air dodging the attack. flying low Angel went in for a low punch but he was knocked down by a wall of earth protecting Avalanche. Taking advantage of his foes condition Dominic caused a mini earthquake knocking nearby civilians off their feet. Temporaily stunned Avalanche gloated at his foe, but that few seconds was all Angel needed. Recovering from the attack Angel sent a one-two punch to Avalanches stomach then flew up into the air and delivered a mid air round house kick taking his opponent out._

Warren: It's over Dominic

Dominic: For now X-Freak, I'll be back.

_With his defeat Dominic ran away to heal is wounds, making his way back into his office, Warren realised the implications his actions will have. Once back inside he saw that he had a message on his answer phone. " Hi Warren Sorry to bother you but can you come to the mansion I need to talk to you its urgent, Thanks Jean"._

_Deciding that there's no time like the present he quickly phones Betsy Braddock but no answer so he leaves her a message " Hi Betsy, something has come up at the mansion can you hold the fort at X-Corps for a few days please, Will call you again later"._

**Meanwhile in the ruins of Avalon**

_Magneto using his verison of cerebro to locate the final member of his new brotherhood, Locating Avalanche he is intrigued to see of the battle between him and Angel. Finally his new team is ready both old friends and new alike._

_Two hours later and Warren approches the gates to Xavier's. _

Professor Xavier: It's good to see you again Warren

Warren: You too Professor, How goes the new intake of students?

Professor Xavier: Thier progressing well and how's X-Corps

Warren: It's slow we have teams in Miami and cleveland so far.

Professor: I have a few suggestions for a new team but its still early days yet

_Telepathic Announcement_

Jean-Grey: Welcome Warren we are in the lounge please come join us.

Warren: Looks like I have been summoned sorry Professor

Professor: We will continue this later child.

**Lounge**

_Finally all together they wait for Jean to tell them why she has called them here._

Jean-Grey: Early this morning whilst I was training with Scott I had what I believe was a Psyhic Flash.

Warren: What did you see ?

_Jean describes the vision to the team finishing with the final words muttered to her "help us" by the group of strangers_

Scott: It's not alot to go on and how can someone just blink out of existance?

Jean: I don't know

Hank: I can set the computers to monitor for any occurences of people disappearing.

Bobby: What else can we do?

Jean-Grey: I'm not sure but thats why I'm reforming the team, with our combined skills we can try to stop this before its to late.

Bobby: Sounds exciting, count me in.

Warren: Me too, I missed our adventures.

_Telepathic Announcement_

_All avalaible X-Men we are under attack by the new Brotherhood of Mutants, We must protect the students at all costs_

Bobby: Looks like we are back in business.

**Garden**

_The battle intensifies, Lady Deathstrike fights Beast, while Toad is fighting Jubilee, Avalanche is havinga rematch with Angel._

_Using his enchanced agility Beast manages to dodge the incoming attacks, Seeing a nearby tree he uses it to propel himself into Lady Deathstrike. Using his speed against him she braces herself. Just before the attack lands she deliveries a flurry of punches connecting to Beasts midsection._

_Winded Beast catches his breath._

Beast: You've grown stronger Yuiko

Lady Deathstrike: I have indeed and its time for you to die.

Wolverine: I don't think so Yuiko its me your after not Hank.

Lady Deathstrike: It's always been you Logan, I will have my vengence.

_Logan and Lady Deathstrike fight in a blaze of glory, but before they can determine the winner MAgento appears floating in midair, with a wave of his hand he leviates the combatants to his side._

Magneto: That is enough, this is a warning your time as X-Men is nigh.

_With that Magento and the brotherhood retreat leaving the X-Men to wonder what his next move will be _

_Back inside the mansion Ororo calls the remaining members of the team together_

Rogue: What's wrong sugar?

Ororo: I have been thinking since Jeans announcement and have decided that we should form our own team and recruit a few new members.

Jubilee: Any Ideas?

Ororo: A few old friends, Forge, Rachael and Bishop.

Logan: Didn't Rachael and Bshop return back to their own timelines?

Ororo: I believe so but I'm hoping that Forge can help us out with that.

Rogue: Sounds good to me but we cant stay here, what with two teams and the students it will be crowded

Ororo: About that I am going to ask the Professor if we can use the old school in Massachusetts.

Jubilee: If you mean the old Generation X headquarters I don't think I can go with you not after Husk and M were.

Logan: Thier death's weren't your fault, it was Emma's. You need to let this go bub.

Jubilee: Easier said than done.

Remy: It wont be the same as before Cherie, we will be there to protect you.

Jubilee: I'll try but can't promise anything.

Rogue: We know sugar, just take your time.

_Using her com link Ororo called the Professor to the meeting._

Professor: What's wrong Ororo.

_Ororo filled the Professor in on what they have discussed, he was surprised and sadden to hear their news but understood their reasoning._

Professor Xavier: Certainly although it will be sad to see you all leave, please remember that you always have a home here.

Ororo: Thank You Professor, we will keep in contact.

_With the Professors approvel the Justice Team prepares for their journey._


End file.
